Caskets have been used since ancient times to contain mortal remains of the deceased. Surviving loved ones, relatives, friends and acquaintances, and often strangers with them, come to view the body as part of paying final respects to the deceased and comforting the bereaved. Open-casket viewing and ceremonies are frequently provided. At such times the mourners may touch the body of the deceased out of love, grief, or for some other reason, not thinking of the possibilities of contracting and spreading disease. Embalmers wear protective clothing including mask and rubber gloves, and in the process of embalming cleanse and drain the body, but there is no assurance that the body of the deceased will not transmit some virulent disease or infection such as in many cases that causing the deceased's death. Subsequent embracing and kissing of others among the masses of people attending by those who have contacted the body of the deceased can multiply the spread of contagion.
And further, open caskets expose the body of the deceased to theft of rings, earrings, brooches, necklaces, watches and other valuables and sentimental items intended to be kept with the body of the deceased as symbols of lasting love.
Still further, open caskets sometimes are used even though the remains are properly in the unviewable category, but are placed in full view at the insistence of overwrought survivors, who cannot endure the thought of a closed casket until closed for burial.